Adrian's Past
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Everyone knows that Adrian has been running the show since the Warehouse first came online. But what was he doing before that though? Here we will get an inside look into the mind and past of our beloved spokesman and host. So hold on kids its going to be a wild and bumpy ride as we uncover all of Adrian's secrets and powers that he has hidden from the Vers. We own only Adrian
1. Prologue Adrian's breakdown

After having fought Yang in Hollows house to help drive a lesson home, I returned to my lil section of the Verse.

The Warehouse. A building that goes on for nearly the lenght of Texas. Is taller than the Empire State Building. And is wide enough to hold Indiana within its walls.

A building outside of Time and Space.

My Home.

My _PRISON._

The place I found myself in after I went through that Portal all those years ago.

The place where my Semblance and Faunas straights mutated and made me immortal.

I look down at my hand that is still holding a fist full of my elder nieces hair, and wonder what would have happened if life had gone differently. If I hadn't met Summer when we were kids. If I hadn't met Tai, Qrow, Raven, Glynda, the Arcs, or any of my friends.

But most of all I think of _HER._ The Gypsy who stole my heart. Who I built a home for. Who I married.

The mother of my only child in all Two thousand six hundred forty-seven years of my life.

I think of all the things I have seen and done.

The people I helped.

The people I killed.

And the promise I failed to keep.

To always be there for Summer and her kids.

And as I look at the hair in my fist, I start to cry.

I cry for what I have missed.

I cry for those who died while I was trapped and unable to open a portal home.

As I cry my feet carry me into the office is this place. The room I turned into a study/trophy room. Here it is where I keep my weapons from all my travels.

And here is where I will keep Yang's hair until I can turn it into a nice apology gift for her.

As my tears start to stop, I pull out two items. Open both and start crying again.

The locket Yang saw, that holds a picture of me and team STRQ back when we were all in Beacon.

And my Pocket Watch. While the locket is nondescript, the watch isn't. It was a gift from my beloved wife. It is a Gun metal black make with _Mors certa, Hora incerta_ engraved on the front. Within is a hand drawn portrait of my beloved wife.

My beloved Esmeralda.

As I stand there crying I can feel my mind start to go back.

Back to when this all began.

Back to when I was just a simple Avian Faunus with a fire based Semblance. And how I met a little girl that would forever change my life.

My name is Adrian Midnight Phoenix. And this is my story of how I became I Verse Walker.


	2. Rogue and family

When I was born it was as if the sky burst into flames according to my mother.

My mother how long has it been since I thought of her? Of my father? Or even Rogue, the village where we lived?

I lived for 5 years as most children do. Playing with my friends, doing chores, and causing mischief.

Rogue was a peaceful village. It was a village shared by Faunas and Humans. We lived in harmony with one another. Oh sure there where a few racist hunters that came through every now and then. But the first sign of trouble and my mother would straighten them out. She was the local Sheriff, while my dad was the owner of the largest farm in the town.

Only real problem is that sickness was common in the young and the elderly in Rouge.

It was on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life at that point that my world was forever changed.

My family has a tradition, we do not name our children until they turn 6 years old. As by that time they will have lived through the illness that had wrought our little village. Until that day we go by our family name.

My father added my mothers name to his own as she was the last of her family while he had a brother. People who kne him described him as an honest man who would give you the shirt off his back, bit he would never buy a drunk another drink. He was a tall man at 9' 4". He had long black hair, a deep farmers tan, and kind blue eyes. My father was named Robin Midnight, though everyone called him Rob for some reason.

My mother, now she was a bad ass fighter. Graduated top of her year at Beacon, 2 time Mystral Champion. And one of the only people who could be could a Gunslinger. My father described her as the most beautiful gunfighter alive. With her bright red hair,steely blue eyes, and her tan skin. Her name was Dawn Phoenix.

As my father carried both names so did I. As a child you could already tell I had my fathers height, and his hair color. But my mothers eyes. That's how I was described. My fathers height and hair, but my mothers build and eyes. I was a runner back then. Oh how I miss those days.

Any way back to what happened that night. Otherwise I will start thinking about them again.

What was supposed to be my birthday and the day I received my name, something happened.

We were attacked by Grimm. And not just a few or a pack. No we got over 500 strong from the reports I saw later.

My home wiped out in a single day.

My mother dead protecting the village.

My father dead fighting his way to mother.

And me. The lone survivor.

By

Pure

Fucking

Luck

I was out in the fields when it happened. I was out trying to get out of my chores like any kid would do.

I was missed by pure fucking chance. All because I went to go play instead of doing my chores.

I didn't know what happened till I went back to the village 3 hours after it was hit.

I found my friends, neighbors, teachers, and everyone I cared for dead, partly eaten, or completely gone.

I found my parents as well.

On that day I experienced enough sorrow and grieve to unlock my Aura. As well as my semblance.

In my grief I let out a cry of pure anguish. As I screamed and cried a wave of fire launched from my body and burned everything around me.

I passed out as you would expect.

What I did not expect was to find one of my mothers revolvers untouched as well as my fathers sickle and scythe. The same tools he always had in the field.

I took that as a sign in my young mind that my parents wanted me to destroy every last Grimm.

I became obsessed with hunting them to extinction. I trained for days on end at times to master my mothers gun and my fathers tools.

I would be driven by hatred and revenge until one day over 7 years later when I met the first light in my dark life.

A sweet little orphaned girl named Summer Rose. And thanks to her I would give up my hatred and become a man my parents would be proud of. As well as meet the future love of my life even though neither of us could guess that from how we met all those years ago. When I was just a boy of 13 and she a girl of 8.


	3. Adrian and Nate Talk

As Adrian awoke from his trip down memory lane, he was being watched.

Watched by his friends, family, and coworkers in the Warehouse.

"Hey boss, we got a visual feed coming from your mind a little bit ago. What the hell happened and why was it not as clear as usual?" Asked Nathanial "Blood" Valentine (a Resident Evil version of Uzumaki Naruto)

"It was over 2,000 years since those events took place. I remember them but not in full detail. I only remember certain parts in detail. Now enough about my past how are the other Verses we are looking into coming?"

As these two Warehouse employees talk they walk out of the office and see all of the storage containers.

What is special about these containers is that they all hold stable portals to view or visit other worlds.

All except for one.

The one marked RWBY: A.M.P. Home

This particular container looks as though a 5 pound block of C4 went off inside.

This happened when Adrian first entered the Warehouse.

When he barely survived an attempt on his life.

When his semblance evolved and he went from being a simple Bird Faunas with an unusual fire semblance, into a humanoid phoenix. An immortal being who is now in control of a Company that finds unexplored Verses for Authors to then explore and map out.

"Well, the Harry Potter verse keeps crashing, the inFamous verse isn't stable enough to use, and the last Letter we tried to post was lost." Answered a VERY nervous Nate

"Well shit." Responds Adrian, "is there anyway we can salvage any of them within the next month, Nate? We are behind schedule on the Letter series, the Hunting Series, and we don't have any of the Owling or Calling series up yet for fucks sake!"

"Sorry Bird Brai-

" DO NOT CALL ME THAT! ONLY 4 PEOPLE CAN CALL ME THAT!" Adrian yelled. "That name was given to me by team STRQ. And only they can call me Bird Brain, Bird Boy, or anything related to that."

"Sorry boss, I can understand that. Its how I am with me and the guys. Only them and you can call me Blood or Bloody Valentine."

"So what are we working on now?" Asks Adrian

"We might have broadcast your breakdown and memories of your past boss. Not that many views or reviews yet." Answered Nate, "we did however get a PM asking for more detailed memories."

"I knew helping Hollow would have unseen consequences."

"Well boss what do we do?"

"Same as always Nate. We explore the verse and post our findings for others to then use as an idea of what they want to write. We will continue with my memories as we go along. Now let's see what we have to work with for the next Letter shall we?"

Sorry for the short chapter folks. We just thought we might take a break from this fic for a bit and get back to what we are best known for. Our Letters and Hunting series. Again all Letters and Hunting fics are open Challenges. So if we post something you want to try, please let us know and give it a shot. Now for the only one that has taken the challenge Tremor230, who did a Twilight Princess fic that we enjoy. And we hope that we see others try our challenges. Thanks for reading please review so that we know where we can improve on Adrian's Past.


	4. Meeting of the Siblings

"You have pretty hair."

Those were the first words she ever said to me.

The she in question is a little girl hanging upside in a tree wearing a white hood, white t shirt, dirty blue jeans and no shoes.

I had lived in the wilds since the loss of my village, never entering any settlements unless I need supplies or medicine. I chose to train alone. In the wilds of was kill or be killed. And when your a child it even worse... so why was an 8 year old girl out here?

"My name is Summer Rose who are mister?"

Well that answered one question, now how to find out what she wants and why she is out here and what she wants.

"What do you want brat?"

"Just wanted someone to talk to," was her reply.

"Why don't you bug your friends or family then?"

"I'm an orphan and everyone says the village would be better of without my freaky silver eyes."

Well damn, didn't know Humes could be racist against their own kind.

"Then why bug me kid?"

"Because you look as I feel," she replied sadly.

Well...fuck.

"Where are you stating kid?"

Why do I care? I just met the brat, I know. However I saw her eyes. They are dead, like mine.

"Out here" was her only response.

Double fuck.

"You asked my name, all I have is my family name as my parents died before they could name me. You can travel with me but expect to pull your weight when we make and brake camp."

Little did I know that with that one sentence my life would change for the better.

We traveled together through the kingdoms for the next year as she tried to get me to not only talk more but smile more.

2 long years after we met she decided I needed a name instead of calling me Birdy, Coal Hair or anything else like that.

I didn't see the point but I had worked to long to keep her from being as depressed as she was when we met.

She got a book when she went into get supplies in a village in Mistral.

She would read it every night trying to find a name for me.

Then Vauco happened.

She went into town alone to get some "feminine" things.

God do I wish that I went with her that day, I might have made made it in time but by God I still fear and have Nightmares about what would have happened if I didn't make it.


End file.
